I Just Want Your Heart
by RainbowFrogz16
Summary: Meet Annalise, The new Yandere-Chan, watch her story as she wants Senpai Kellen all to herself.. but what about the rivals? What about her? Find out in I Just Want Your Heart


I looked into the mirror... New uniform. New house. No parents. My name is Annalise, long soft brown hair with dark brown eyes. Well, you're probably thinking... Why am I alone? My mother went off with father to an exotic island... "New adventures" she said. "I'd understand when I'm older" she says. I straightened the bow on my sailor school uniform. I looked at the clock up on the counter in the kitchen. 6:13am "I'd better get going" I said to myself, unsure about why I was whispering...my eyes...dead, with no feelings in them, just looking back at me in the mirror. I went to grab my bag and toast before shutting the door on the empty, cold house. Spring was in the air, the smell of last winter snow on the ground as I made my way through. The sun was shining with the cherry blossoms blowing around, the gentle breeze hit my cheeks as I walked on. It was a lovely day but to me it was dead, dead as it could ever be. I hated nature, nothing would be good... Nothing could satisfy me, nothing would make me smile, not even my parents i hated it all... I hated them all. I reached the gates... The smell of spring hit my nose as the cherry blossoms fell... A boy ran up to me, touched my shoulder and asked if I was going to Kisaragi Academy... I looked up at him... And he was the one, I had finally found it. A weird feeling in my heart, I could hear it in my ears, what is this feeling? What should I do... He told me where to go and gave me a smile, he then pulled a cherry blossom out of my hair and gave it to me with a grin, waved and walked off. This was it, this is what this love that my mother kept telling me about is. I needed to know everything, I wanted him to be mine. I just want his heart to belong to me.

I walked to the gym where the opening ceremony was. I saw him there, a third year. This was it I could feel it, he would be mine and only mine. No one would take this away from me. The ceremony was finally finished. I got put into Class 2-2. It was an okay class I guess... I wanted to be with Senpai though. It was Lunchtime. Senpai walked past to class 2-1 to find someone. "You're late Kellen, as usual." She said

"Sorry, I was finishing up some work Lew." He replied.

"Well, I wasn't waiting for you, if that's what you're thinking!" She replied flicking her slick black hair back. Kellen had put his arm around her. "Sure, I know that... and you know that." he said with a grin, walking off with her. I couldn't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel any emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I actually feel nothing. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. But everything changed when I met him...

... My Senpai, Kellen.

For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A Yearning. A Craving. Now I can finally understand what it is to be human. To be alive. I'm now addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anyone else. He is everything to me, and now, someone is trying to take him from me in front of me.

Lewis wants him, but not the same way I now want him. She could never appreciate Kellen the way I do. She will never deserve him. He will belong to me and me alone. Lewis has taught me a new emotion... Rage. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her.

There is nothing that I wouldn't do for my Senpai. I won't let anyone come between Him and I. I don't care what I will have to do. I don't care who I will have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I will have to spill. I will never let anyone take him away from me. Nothing else will matter, no one else matters, because Senpai will be mine.

I watched him for the whole day... Waiting. Watching. Loving him. It's the only thing that I can do until he notices me. I'm slowly picking up myself... Ready for him to see that I'm the best that he could ever have.

I walked behind him.. To his house, to make sure he wouldn't do anything... Who knew they lived next to each other. Pity really... What if something happened to this... Girl? What will happen to him? Heh... Only time would tell, the spring breeze hit my cheeks while I walked slowly behind them... Making sure that my Senpai wasn't taken from me. To make sure I had him all to myself tomorrow. He waved goodbye to Lewis and went in... That will be me soon... That will be me I thought when walking back to my own house.

*Buzz Buzz*

It was a text message

"Hey."

"Do I know you?" I replied back

"I saw you stalking an upperclassmen today."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with. Her name is Lewis Dawkins. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school."

"The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?"

"Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday."

"Why are you telling me this?" I started wondering... Looking at my phone in concern. "I would be happy if something happened to Lewis. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person nicknamed 'Info-Chan' at school."

"I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name."

"The rumors are true if you ever need a favour, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information on anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them."

"You're disgusting."

"You're a stalker. If you want any help, text me. If you don't care ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Lewis. I hope you make her suffer." And that was the last thing she texted me. Determination had hit me... I want Senpai... And I can get Senpai... if I get rid of Lewis. I smiled and looked back and laughed... Senpai will be mine.


End file.
